1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, an electronic apparatus, a contactless power transmission system, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, much attention has been paid to contactless power transmission (wireless power transfer) in which electromagnetic induction is used to make power transmission possible without metal contact. Charging of electronic apparatuses such as a household appliance and a mobile terminal has been proposed as an application example of contactless power transmission.
Known technologies for contactless power transmission are disclosed in JP-A-2009-303294, JP-A-2010-284058, JP-A-2011-211780, and JP-A-2012-60730. In these known technologies, data is transmitted from a power receiving side (secondary side) to a power transmitting side (primary side) using load modulation, and various types of information on the power receiving side is transmitted to the power transmitting side.
In the conventional technologies described in JP-A-2009-303294 and the like, the power receiving side transmits communication data by load modulation, and the power transmitting side monitors the coil end voltage of the primary coil or the like, and detects the communication data by detecting the phase the a waveform of the voltage across the coil on the primary side.
However, in the conventional technologies, there is a concern that a communication data detection error may occur in a situation where there is much noise superimposed on the signal, for example. Also, in the conventional technologies, the power receiving side performs the load modulation in a communication period in a state in which charging is stopped or the charge current is reduced, and continuous load modulation in a normal power transmission period cannot be realized.